Ferris Wheel Fun
by Mightily Mousey
Summary: [yaoi, 004 x 009] After being forced to attend a carnival against his will, Albert004 gets stuck on a Ferris wheel with the object of his affection.


                               Ferris Wheel Fun 

                                                  **By SailorButtercup X**

Disclaimer: Character's are not mine. Plot is mine. No suing. Please?

Warning: Yaoi, swearing, sarcasm, ect. Don't like, don't read. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Albert Heinrich was not happy. In fact, he was about as unhappy as a person in his situation could get. What, you may ask, is his situation? Well, I'll tell you. He was stuck in a Ferris wheel seat, alone, with Joe Shimamura, the object of his affection/desire. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it!

     It wouldn't have been such a problem if: 1. Joe knew how he felt and 2. He returned the feeling. The latter would never happen and for that reason he hoped the former wouldn't either. It, in Albert's opinion, would destroy their already flimsy friendship.

So, in other words, the white haired man was S.O.L. Shit. Outta'. Luck.

_'How'd I end up here again? Oh, yes. Jet and Françoise, the treacherous conspirators.'_

     What ever had given those two the idea that the team needed a vacation, anyway? It didn't help that the rest of the team agreed quickly the suggestion of attending an American carnival in one the southern states. _'I never should have let Joe talk me into coming.'_  The carnival wasn't too bad, at the beginning anyway.

     Then Pyunma and Chang had met a pair of girls near the petting zoo. One was a dark-skinned girl with a traditional Nigerian robe; the other was Chinese with an oriental dress on. Needless to say, the rest of the group had seen neither Pyunma nor Chang sense. Not ten minutes later, Great Britain got enthralled by a stage performer on her break and spent the rest of the afternoon watching her shows. Add that to the fact that Jet and Françoise were kissing every 10 minutes and Albert was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. [1]

Jealous? Whatever gave you that idea?

     Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to relieve some of his tension or he might just blow up at someone. So, a quarter 'til 7, Albert made a beeline for the shooting gallery, a worried Joe following close behind. The guy who ran the gallery said he broke the record of accuracy as he handed Albert his prize. It was, of all things, a stuffed bunny with beautiful auburn fur and a large emerald green bow around its neck. [2] He stared at it for a moment before giving it to Joe. The younger man had looked surprised at first, then accepted it with a thank you and his bright heart warming smile.

That was the brightest part of the day, now that Albert thought about it.

     Around 8:30 Françoise dragged Albert, Joe, and Jet over to the Ferris wheel. And with a bright and cheery smile that was so sweet it made Albert wonder was she was up to, the blond haired girl shoved Joe and Albert into a seat together and now, here they were.

     "Albert? Are you okay?" Joe's worried voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I'm   fine." Albert's smile was forced and they both knew it. Luckily, Joe didn't persist, and instead looked down towards the base of the Ferris wheel. "Albert, the Ferris wheel hasn't moved in over ten minutes. And I think I can hear Françoise yelling at the operator from here."  

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, I think the Ferris wheel is stuck."

     A string of unusually foul curses spilled from Albert's mouth, making Joe wince. "I'm sorry, Albert. I know you haven't been having a very good time today." Albert felt like shooting himself upon hearing Joe's guilt-ridden tone. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've been ruining everybody else's fun with my grumpiness."

"But I'm the one who talked you into coming even though you didn't want to come."

"Joe, it's not your fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's Françoise and Jet's. This whole thing was their idea in the first place."

     Joe laughed at this and Albert grinned, relieved that the serious air around them was gone. Joe's next question was so sudden and out of the blue; it took a minute for his mind to register it. "Why do you dislike being around people so much?" Albert sat in silence for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to answer. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke, his voice quiet and without emotion.

"Because I have to hide from them."

     Albert paused while Joe sat quietly, waiting for him to continue. "I…I need to where long sleeve shirts, pants, and gloves to hide my inhuman body parts whenever I'm out in public. Sunglasses to hide my unusual eyes. [3] But no matter what, I still get weird looks. Like during warm weather or at night. But I have to or I'll draw attention to what I am. And that could cause trouble for the team. I always have to hide and I hate it."

     Albert clinched his fists and stared at them trying to get his emotions under control. He was so intent on looking at his own hands that he never noticed the movement of Joe's until one rested on his shoulder and the other was removing the sunglasses he still wore despite the darkness. Joe looked Albert in the eyes and smiled. "I like your eyes. They're beautiful. And you shouldn't have to hide them." Albert was certain he was blushing as their close proximity became very obvious.

     "Joe, I…I don't, umph!" Joe's lips on his own brought the white haired man up short. _'No way.'_  That was the first thing to go through Albert's mind when he realized what was happening. _'Joe is kissing me?' _After a moment's hesitation, Albert returned the kiss. _'I could die right now and I'll be happy.'  _Joe was the one to pull away first. He stared Albert in the eyes again and with complete earnest said, "I love you."

     Albert sat there in complete shock for a minute. Just when he had gotten enough sense back to say something, the Ferris wheel jerked into motion. He looked annoyed as their friends came into view halfway down. "Just when I was starting to enjoy myself." He said before kissing Joe passionately. Neither could keep from grinning when Françoise squealed with delight. Albert smiled and wrapped his arm around Joe's waist. "I love you, too." Joe smiled brightly and laid his head on Albert's shoulder.

This, Albert corrected absently, was the brightest part of the day. [4]

Finished (Yay!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes:  I hoped you liked my story. If anyone has any ideas for a title that doesn't sound so lame, don't be afraid to say something. Inspiration for this story came from Shania Twain's song "Whatever You Do, Don't" and Avril Lavigne's song "Things I'll Never Say".

[1] Sorry for putting Jet and Françoise together. The thought of them entered into my mind when I started writing and wouldn't leave.

[2] Where'd I get the idea for the rabbit? From my own little stuffed bunny that looks just like that. Sorry, but bears just seam so overdone and I like bunnies more anyway, so…*shrug* 

[3] I don't know if Albert actually hides his eye's or not, but I needed something to make the fist kiss more romantic, so…*shrugs again* (I love Albert's eyes by the way. ^_^)

[4] I know the ending is rushed and lame but I really wanted to finish this story tonight and I couldn't think of anything else. Any suggestions for this are welcome as well.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames will be used to roast Black Ghost. ^_^ Bye Bye!


End file.
